


A Night Out

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, College, Demigirl Character, F/F, FTM, Gay Strip Club, Lesbians, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Multi, No Smut, POV Third Person, Pan Character, Polyamerous - Freeform, Roommates, Trans Character, also bi and asexual, bi character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: Merlin, Gwen, Arthur, and Morgana go to a gay strip club, and they found out a few new things about Merlin.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to, I Wrote This While Sleep Deprived! I will be your host for today! All that I ask is for you to enjoy yourself! After the story is done, feel free to leave us a kudo, and tell me what you thought of the story! 
> 
> Alright, here we go! *game show music starts*

He should have realized that he never saw Merlin without a shirt, or any other article of clothing for that matter. Arthur thought back hard, but came up with nothing. He had been rooming with him all of college and still had never seen him without a shirt. Maybe he was just shy. But if he was, shouldn't he feel comfortable enough by now with Arthur. If not, then he was doing something wrong as his friend. It was their last year in college and Arthur wanted it to be their best.

Merlin walked into the room after his shower with his clothes already on. The smoke from the shower flowed around him and made his skin glisten.

“Well, you certainly look smoking.” Arthur says, turning away to hide the small blush. Even completely clothed Merlin is beautiful and stunning. Merlin laughs and runs the towel through his hair again.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.” Merlin says. Arthur grins and gets up to take his shower.

“You saved some hot water for me right? If not I'm gonna ring your neck.” Arthur says, taking off his shirt before even walking into the bathroom.

The bathroom is connected to the other room, which held two girls. Morgana and Gwen quickly became friends with the two males. It wasn't a surprise to see pads and tampons in the bathroom, and after the first time Arthur through a fit he got a lecture from both the girls and Merlin. Arthur never complained again and swore to be a good feminist.

The other people on the floor were mostly men, and most were on the football team like Arthur.

Morgana was studying law and a minor in social justice, Merlin was studying theater and a minor in biology, Gwen was studying both social media and psychology. They were all smart, though most times he felt like he was the dumbest. He is only studying exercise and sport science. Arthur plans on going professional, and with how his career is already going, he will be able to be on whatever team he wants.

“Of course, wouldn't want to face your wrath.” Merlin says shaking his head. Arthur rolls his eyes and steps out of his pants throwing them on his bed.

“Woah! Dude, I don't need to see you naked!” Merlin says covering his eyes.

“I'm not naked; I still have my underwear on. Stop being such a girl Merlin.” Arthur says. Merlin grunts and lowers his hands. Arthur walks in and closes the door. They’re close, but not that close. He stands under the water and can't help but think about Merlin. Why is he so closed off? Did Arthur somehow offend him and he never got over it? Merlin is pretty vocal, so that's probably not it. Thinking about it now, he doesn't know many overly personal things about Merlin.

He's never seen Merlin date either. Or express interest in anyone for that matter. Was Merlin asexual? That's not a problem at all, Arthur is pan himself. He's pretty sure Merlin knows, but he doesn't think he's outright said it.

Arthur shakes his head, and pushes his hair back. He shouldn't be thinking of Merlin while in the shower, that's bad roommate etiquette. Though, it has happened before with more… dirty thoughts. He can't help it! Merlin is beautiful, ok?

Arthur quickly cleans and then towels off. He wraps his towel around his waist and leaves the bathroom to get his clothes he forgot on his bed while distracted by Merlin. It happens a lot actually.

Merlin squeaks and covers his eyes, dropping his phone, which causes him to squeak again and grab it. He checks to make sure it isn't cracked and sighs.

“Arthur, you prat you almost made me break my phone! Put clothes on before you come out!” Merlin says.

“Stop being so dramatic Merlin, you've seen it all before.” Arthur says.

“I'm a theater kid; I'm supposed to be dramatic!” Merlin grumps. Arthur shakes his head fondly and grabs his clothes to change.

He takes his time putting on his clothes; so long that Merlin has to knock on the door to inform if they don’t leave they'll both be late. Arthur curses and runs out of the room, grabbing his bag and phone. “Alright, let's go.” He says. Merlin looks down and giggles. “What?” Arthur asks.

“Are you going barefoot?” Merlin asks pointing at Arthur’s feet. Arthur huffs, and grabs his shoes, putting them on as quickly as possible.

“Alright, let’s go.” Arthur says, pulling Merlin along. Their buildings are close to each other so they walk together every time. Normally they both get a coffee, which Arthur pays for, but today they were running behind.

“See you later!” Merlin calls out as he walks towards his building. Arthur wave back and jogs to his class.

The day passes slowly, much too slowly for Arthur's liking. Every Friday Merlin, him, Morgana, and Gwen all go out to get a few drinks. When they first started this they all got so drunk they could barely move; now they know better. It could also be a double date, except Merlin and him aren't dating.  _ Yet,  _ his brain supplies.

They use to go to different bars, but now they each have a favorite, which they rotate who's turn it is. Tonight it's Morgana's turn. She does have a favorite, but she also has others she loves to take them. She's taken them to the wildest places, so nothing really surprises anyone when she picks to go to this new gay strip club. They have people of multiple genders working the poles, and dancing on stages all around the room. It's lit to the point where you can see without tripping. The lights are colorful and most sign brightly on the performers.

Arthur grins at the place. There is a certain energy about it that makes him feel alive. The drinks are labeled with sexualities and genders. Arthur of course gets the pan drink, and Morgana gets the lesbian drink, Gwen gets to the bi drink, and both girls agree to get the poly drink once they finish their first. And then Gwen declares she's getting the demigirl drink as well. Merlin is the last to order, and Arthur watches him carefully.

Once the bartender sees Merlin his face lights up and makes his drink without being asked. Merlin grins at him, and takes a sip of his drink, nodding his head. The group stares at Merlin with curiosity.

“What the hell was that?” Morgana asks, pulling Merlin into a side hug as they go to find a seat. Merlin sits beside Arthur and Morgana, Gwen beside her.

Merlin blushes deeply and gulps his drink before ducking his head, and mumbling something.

“What was that love?” Gwen asks. It's already hard to hear over the deep bass of the music.

“I said, I'm not telling. And if you want to know what my drink is you better figure it out yourself.” Merlin says, placing his empty glass (it was small), on the table. Arthur grins widely.

“Guess we'll have to try every drink till we find it!” Arthur announces. Morgana rolls her eyes but smiles. Merlin groans and looks up, and watches the dancers.

A man who seems about their age, and has had top surgery walks by, before stopping and looking back. He grins widely and sways his hips as he walks back toward their table.

“Merlin! Sweetie, I had no idea you would be coming it!” The man says. It's hard to see his face with a light behind him, but Arthur recognizes that voice.

“Gwaine?!?” Arthur almost yells. Gwaine laughs and pushes his hair back.

“Hey Arthur! Didn't peg you for a gay strip club type of guy, but it's nice to have you.” Gwaine says, leaving against the huge booth.

“I'm not; it was Morgana’s turn to pick.” Arthur says. “Wait, you work here? I did I not know this?”

“You don't know a lot, especially about out little Merlin here.” Gwaine says. The group looks over at Merlin, who seems to curl up on himself.

“Please don't Gwaine. I will actually die if you tell them anything.” Merlin says. Gwaine grins broadly.

“They're your secrets to tell, but I promise they won't judge. I mean you're in a gay strip club, there can't be much more surprising.” Gwaine says. Merlin nods his head. “Well, I better go, see you all later!” Gwaine says. He blows a kiss to everyone before strutting away.

“Damn, he rocks those heels better than I can.” Gwen says staring after him. Morgana laughs and nods her head. Her hair is down tonight in delicate curls. Arthur is sure that if she worked here she would get more money than most.

“Who else works here?” Arthur asks.

“Most of the football team honestly. Actually, all of the football team except you. Maybe you should apply, and then they can have a night special for you all.” Merlin laughs.

“Do I want to know why you know this?” Arthur asks.

“Yeah, but I'm not telling.” Merlin says grinning. People switch out on stage and a choreographed number with multiple people start. Arthur gladly cheers for them. Morgana sits back and watches like it's no big deal. Gwen leans into Morgana and seems more into it. Arthur looks at Merlin who seems to be very intense. He also seems to be muttering something. Arthur shakes his head and grins fondly at him, before going back to watch the show.

After that show ends Merlin offers to get everyone new drinks. He stands and walks to the bar. As the bartender is making the drinks, a woman walks up to Merlin. He grins at her and pulls her into a hug.

“Merlin! You're not working are you?” She asks.

“No, Freya, my friends just happened to bring me here. Please don't tell them anything by the way. Also, I think that routine could use a few touch ups, and Luna and Maxine were both off slightly.” Merlin says. Freya nods her head and pulls out her notebook to write it down.

“Well, you know you can do whatever you want with the routines. I'll make sure those two get in more practice.” Freya says. Merlin nods and hugs her again before getting the drinks and heading back to the booth.

“Who was she?” Arthur asks, grabbing his drink and staring at Merlin's to try and figure out what it is.

“Just a friend, that's the owner of this place.” Merlin says shrugging.

“You know the owner? Damn, you must come here often! Is this where you sneak off to at night?” Arthur laughs. Merlin blushes bright red.

“Go fuck yourself.” Merlin says. Morgana and Gwen laugh while Arthur sits there shocked. It's not like Merlin doesn't curse, it's just that he's never cursed like that before. After the shock wears off Arthur can't help but laugh. He gently punches Merlin in the shoulder.

“Little shit.” Arthur laughs. The night goes on, and they get more and more drunk as they try to figure out what drink Merlin has. They also try to figure out why everyone knows him.

“I found it!!” Gwen yells loudly holding up a drink. Merlin groans and buries his head in his arms.

“What is it?” Arthur asks, way too loudly.

“Trans! Merlin is trans!” Gwen announces.

Suddenly it all clicks. Why Merlin never wants to be seen without his shirt, why he has to go to the doctor once a month. It all connects.

“So are you just trans dude, or are you gay?” Morgana asks.

“I'm bi and asexual.” Merlin says, uncovering his face.

“Ahh! My sweet ace baby!” Gwen says hugging Merlin tightly. Merlin grins and hugs her back. Arthur stands there slightly shocked.

“Why didn't you tell us? I mean, obviously we would have accepted you no matter what.” Arthur says.

“I don't know. I guess I never felt like I had to come out to you guys.” Merlin says looking around at each of them. Gwen nods and presses a kiss to his cheek. Morgana grins and kisses his forehead. Merlin blushes, and lets them. Merlin looks expectantly at Arthur.

Arthur blushed and steps forward. “I'm guessing you want a kiss from me too?” Arthur asks a bit quieter. Merlin squirms before nodding his head. Arthur grins and tilts his head up and places a soft kiss on his lips. He pulls away after a few seconds and grins at the dazed expression on Merlin's face.

Arthur looks up to see the girls clutching each other with the stupidest grins on their faces. He rolls his eyes as they squeak and scream about how they were waiting for this their entire time in college.

“Will you tell me now why everyone knows you?” Arthur asks. Merlin giggles and nods his head, pulling Arthur's ear to his mouth to whisper to him.

“I choreograph the dances, and I'm a dancer here.” He says, pulling back. Arthur stands still and stares widely at Merlin. Once again he is shocked.

“You fucken what?!” Arthur yells. Merlin winces and covers Arthur's mouth with his hand.

“Shut up you clotpole! I do, alright!” Merlin says. Merlin let's go of Arthur who grins widely at him.

“Oh, I'm gonna need some proof.” Arthur says. He already knows about how flexible Merlin is, since he took ballet for quite a while. He must be stunning with a pole.

“Yeah, yeah. I'll tell you when I perform. And Arthur? Does this mean, we um, are dating?” Merlin asks.

“Do you want to?” Arthur counters. Merlin glares at him, before nodding his head. “Then we're dating.” Arthur says, taking ahold of Merlin's hand.

“We can talk about your boundaries tomorrow when we are free of alcohol. And you don't need to worry; this was really me, not the drinks.” Arthur says kissing Merlin on the cheek. Merlin grins and nods his head. The rest of the night is filled with laughter and Merlin giving Arthur a drunken lap dance.

All in all, they all had a pretty good day. The next month, the club has a night for the football team and Merlin is proud of how well the whole team danced.  

 


End file.
